Justice League: Dawn of The Heroic Age
by thegreywolfe
Summary: The Age of Heroes has Come to Earth! Join Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash and Green Lantern as they combat an alien threat to defend the Earth from an alien threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham City- 21:03**

**September 3,2013**

Bruce watched off the top St. Thomas' church in upper Gotham. The city was a madhouse tonight. The police were running all over the place trying to stop all of the murders, robberies, rapes, car jacking, drug dealings and countless other issues plaguing the city. The police department was hopelessly under funded and corrupt beyond repair. All that stood between absolute and total anarchy and one more day of the city existing was the "triumvirate", Police Commissioner Jim Gordon, District Attorney Harvey Dent and him, The Batman. Gordon was working his hardest to shape up the department and considering what he was working with these days was doing a remarkable job. Dent was at war with Carmine Falcone and the Gotham mafia. And what about The Batman? Bruce put the fear into the hearts of criminals. Some people in the mayors office saw him as a vigilante and those people were trunk to get Gordon and the police to go after him, but without much luck. After a year and a half of being Batman, most regular people in Gotham saw him as an urban myth.

Bruce needed to focus. There is work to be done. He took out his grapple and shot over to a taller apartment building. Going to the edge he saw a group of burglars breaking into a jewelry store. Bruce jumped down from the 5Th story onto a dumpster, and waited. When the first guy stepped out Bruce used the grappling gun and hooked onto the top of the building and kicked the man in the chest, launching the guy off his feet and through the door. The two other men looked at him, and both reached for their guns. Bruce threw one Baterang at one and charged the other. The baterang hit the man in the shoulder, essentially incapacitating him. The other man opened fire, and Bruce ducked right under the gun, and before the man could react, Bruce grabbed the barrel and pulled it out of his hands. He threw a hard right at him and it knocked him square on his ass. Bruce punched him again, knocking him out. Bruce looked around and saw the flashing lights. He began to make his escape, and Grappled up to another tall apartment building.

The rest of the night was mostly uneventful, a few stopped rapes, he stopped a homicide in downtown. It was a slow night. But at about 5:00 in the morning, something happened. He was in the industrial part of town ready to go back to the cave, when he saw a peculiar man walked into a LexCorp. factory. He walked in a strange manner, his body looked disfigured in his joints and turned awkwardly. Bruce followed him into the factory. The man walked towards the managers' office. And then things got strange. The man pulled the door of the hinges. Then he walked to the computer, and his hand which was now more a white liquid in a shell, started to go all over the machine and Bruce assumed he was siphoning data out of it. Bruce needed to act. He threw a Baterang at the man, just to the side, intending on scarring him.

"I don't think that belongs to you" he growled

"Thereisnothingyoucandotostopmehuman,leavenow" It spoke in a cold mechanical voice.

Bruce threw a smoke bomb at him and rushed him. One punch, but nothing. His hand was throbbing, and the things face didn't move. The thing grabbed him and threw him though a window. Bruce started to get up, and thought. This thing was incredibly strong, but he needed to find a weakness, everything has a weakness. Bruce grabbed the tasers off of his belt and rushed the guy again. The tasers froze him up for a second, and in that quick second, Bruce planted a explosive baterang on his chest and pushed off. The explosion ripped a hole in the things chest. But before Bruce could walk away, the thing reformed and exposed its true body. It was white with black parts through its body, and one red eye.

"Iwarnedyouhuman,nowyouwilldie." And it fired a laser at him Bruce back flipped out of the way and threw another baterang. It was incinerated when the thing fired a laser at it, Bruce ran through the smoke of the incinerated baterang and kicked at the thing. It took it in stride, and punched Bruce. It was an extremely quick strike to the chest, and sent Bruce flying. He crashed through another window, and onto the factory floor. The sun was coming up, and Bruce needed to end the fight as quickly as possible. He threw a flash grenade, and grappled up to the rafters. The thing came outside for a moment and then rilled in pain

"Sunlight, that was it's weakness" he thought to himself.

Bruce took some glass from the ceiling and dropped down and began reflecting sunlight at the thing. It slowly began to melt. Just before it died, it stated one last thing

"Donotthinkyouhavewonhuman,thisworldwillsoonbeours" before fading into a pool of nothing.

Bruce drove back to the cave, and called down Alfred. He had taken a beating at the hands of… Bruce wasn't sure exactly what he would call it. It was certainly not human, that was for sure. He pulled into his relatively small cave, and saw his butler, Alfred Pennyworth walking down the stairs. with a doctors bag in one hand and a first aid kit in the other. Bruce opened the top of his car and walked over before collapsing in the chair in front of the large array of computer screens and testing equipment on it.

"Long night Sir?"

"Very interesting to say the least."

"I take it the criminal underground of Gotham had a worse night then?"

"Yes, but there was something else. In the Factory on the north side, there was this… thing. It was stealing information from LexCorp computers."

"A thing sir? Of What sort?"

"I have no idea, I'm running some tests to find out now."

"Will there be anything else Sir?"

"No thank you Alfred." he politely stated as Alfred returned to the inside of Wayne Manor

Bruce was exhausted, but he needed to find out just what this thing was. If there were more of these things, and he was sure that there were, he needed to get a plan together. Sunlight weakened them, but if that was there only weakness, he needed to try and figure out another.

"Computer, run analysis on material in compartment 01." as he inserted a vile of the remains of the thing from the warehouse.

While the computer ran its tests, Bruce had managed to see the manuscript on what that particular Warehouse had in it. After a moment, Bruce was heavily surprised when he saw that LexCorp was investing in weapons and armor developments. Personal body armor, and even early stages of energy weapons were in stages of development. Lex Luthor was to metropolis what He was to Gotham, The prince. LexCorp was a huge rival to WayneCorp, but it looked like Lexcorp was trying to leap into the future. Bruce looked at his armor. In its current state, his "Bat-Suit+ was some grey kevlar with black cowl, cape, boots and a symbol of a bat on his chest. Bruce was proud of it, but he knew he needed more.

"If Lex is trying to create a better body armor, then Wayne tech is just going to need to beat him to it." Bruce remarked. He was going to get his way, and nobody in Wayne Tech was going to stop him.

Moments later the computer came back with results that He didn't like all that much. "Results inconclusive."

Dam-nit. There wasn't a thing that was going to help him figure out just what this thing was.

But Bruce was loosing focus, and he was exhausted. He got out of his cowl, and shower, got in bed and fell asleep before he hit the pillow.

**Metropolis- 08:00**

**September 22, 2013**

Clark Kent woke up and made breakfast, showered and sat down to read the Daily Planet, the headlines reading "Metropolis U takes down Gotham U, 35-34"

So today was starting off great. It was beautiful outside, his local college team had beaten their arch rivals, he had no work today and thus far Lex Luthor hadn't tried to kill him. Yes today was a great day for the Daily Planet blogger Clark Kent, or better known to the world as Superman.

Clark had risen to fame a few months ago when a random blue blur speed through Metropolis and rounded up the bad guys. One night however Clark was forced to stand in the eye of the public when an ISIS bomb went of in the Daily Planet. Clark saved everyone, but was then forced to show how strong he was. The building began to topple , but he caught the building , and pressed it back to the support beams, and used his heat vision to weld them back together.

The papers went crazy. The Daily Planet made the headline, and the most famous one, "The Rise of Superman!" Superman, as he had come to be known, was a public hero, they loved him. The police and Mayors office however, did not. They had tried, unsuccessfully, to apprehend him. It wouldn't have mattered, he was far stronger than any steel they could put on him was. As far as he knew, the only way he could be captured was… Well he wasn't all that sure three was anything capable of hurting him. Clark couldn't find anything in the Database at the Fortress of Solitude that told him he could get hurt. To be fair, understanding what that database was saying was half the battle. The fortress was nice though, it was a place where Superman lived. and being honest with himself, Clark wanted to be Superman more of the time than Clark Kent.

But right now, he wasn't really worried with all of that. As Superman, he was supposed to give an interview with Lois Lane, a reporter at the Daily Planet. Clark grabbed his watch and hit the button. A dark blue armor made of Kryptonian fabrics started to cover his body, and in the top of his chest, a symbol, recognized to earth people as an "S", but on Krypton was the sigil for his house, The House of El Formed. The letter and edge in a deep scarlet, and the background a dark yellow color. The cape materialized when he was done, and Clark flew out the window heading for The Daily Planet.

He arrived shortly thereafter, welcomed by the beaming face of and several other employees of the Daily Planet.

"Well, look who decided to show up." she remarked.

"Sorry, traffic was a killer today." that got a good laugh out of everybody.

"Well Superman now that you're here, would you like to conduct this interview or would you like to give us more of your stand up routine?"

"Proceed ."

She lead him down to the elevator, where they went t the roof of the building. Waiting for them on the roof was a Small table with coffee and some chairs. She sat down, and before he could even grab his coffee, she was firing off her questions.

"Well superman, many of us in Metropolis have been wondering, how do you have your powers? where did you learn to do what you do? is there a secret to learning how to Fly? What do you lift, I mean your obviously stronger than any of us, Are you Single?"

He was baffled, he was fast, but nothing could prepare him for how many questions she was asking, nor the deeply personal nature of some of them. Was he single?! that was really so important to know?

"Well Miss Lane, I'm not from here. I'm from a far of world called Krypton. It was very far from here, the vastness of space makes it almost impossible to find from here. That's where I get most of my powers from, The sun allows me to do all the incredible things I can do. And yes, I am single."

At that last remark, she blushed. Anybody could see that, but to Clark, he could see a whole lot more. With X-Ray vision, he could see her heart was racing like a speeding bullet. He wasn't surprised. Many Young women found him attractive. But he always remembered what Pa, Rao bless his soul, told him when he was younger.

"Remember Clark, Man of Steel, Woman of tissue paper, be careful."

"Any other questions for me Miss Lane?" he asked

They sat and talked a while longer, About little things, why protect Metropolis, Why The "S", questions about Krypton, and a few more. When they were done, he shook her hand, ever careful to not shatter it, and he flew off. Once he was high enough, he _pushed_ hard against gravity towards his Fortress. Moments later, he arrived when he found an extremely unwelcoming sight. The doors to the inside were blown wide open. Clark was furious, the ever present heat behind his eyes boiled. He flew inside,prepared to annihilate whatever he encountered. What he found more than surprised him.

A human of all things was inside his home! he was next to he weapons room. He could not allow the man to get inside.

"I don't know how you got in here, but this is your only warning to leave NOW!" he yelled.

"BeGoneKryptonian." it uttered in a horrid mechanical voice.

"I warned you." And he shot forward, grabbing the thing by the throat, revealing something quite surprising. The thing was cold to the touch. Clark did a very quick internal scan, and whatever this thing was, was not a human.

The thing placed its hand on him, and out of nowhere BOOM a red blast hit him in the chest. And it hurt. The pain was tolerable, but it surprised him heavily. He actually felt pain.

"Die" it uttered, as it morphed. It was strange, it appeared to be living and mechanical, all at the same time. It fired another blast at him but Clark dodged around it and smashed his fist into the thing. It flew back, in pain but got up moments later

"I don't know what you are or what you want, but I'm telling you to leave. NOW!" Clark was loosing it, his temper that was.

All of a sudden, another blast came from behind and this one was stronger than the last one. Clark turned to see three more of those things behind him. Now he was mad. He flew forward and grabbed all three and flew out of the fortress, and up into the atmosphere. The things became hot as the suns warmth radiated on them more and more until they were puddles falling back to earth. He turned and went back to the fortress to find that thing still trying to get inside of the weapons room.

"I warned you to leave." he said right before firing off his heat vision at the thing. It obliterated the thing in seconds. As it was bubbling away, it started to speak.

" ,VerySoon,TheEarthWillBeOurs."

Clark scooped up some of the thing, and walked over to his Database. The fact that this thing probably wasn't from earth was actually a good thing, because Jor-El, or at least the hologram of him, was able to do massive amounts of research for him in infinitely less time. He walked into the room, the fortress attuned to his presence and opening automatically. The whole place was crazy. Clark was the guardian of what could be the last relics of Krypton. Weapons, information, star charts, everything. He was prepared to defend it, from anyone. The local Galactic authority Green Lantern, had already tried convincing him to turn over the database, and Clark was barely able to restrain himself from smashing the guy back to Oa, the home of the Green Lantern Core. Clark walked in the room and Jor El, or at least the hologram of Jor El, awaited him.

"Nice to see you Kal-El, it has been 2 solar rotations since your Last visit." He said in his monotone voice. Kal-El, he hated his name. When he found out he wasn't born on earth, and was born on a distant planet, he was hurt. He had come to accept it, but it still dug at him he had a name from people he had never met, from a planet that no longer existed. When people asked him what his real name was, he used Kal-El, as to keep his private life safe.

"Nice to see you to father. I have some samples that I want you to test for me, find out where they come from. There was an intrusion in the fortress, but I've taken care of it."

"My apologies, I was not aware their were intruders. They went undetected to most of the scanners."

That was surprising. If these things could be avoided by most types of scans, they could be anywhere. Clark gave over the vile with the remains of the intruders to the hologram of his father for his analysis.

"Use that to see if you can trace where they came from, and if there are anymore in the fortress."

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"Not right now. Thank you Jor-El."

"Of course Kal. Information will be made available to you as soon as I find it" he said as he faded. Clark walked back. The fortress was a massive thing. He walked back to the weapons room. This was the one thing that he could not allow anyone to get their hands on. The things in here were made by Kryptonians. They all had the capacity to wipe out whole cities. War suits, bombs and explosives of all sorts, that he needed to keep locked up for safekeeping. According to the overview that Jor-El had given him, Kryptonians had once been the mightiest empire in the Galaxy, and feared by everyone, even the Guardians. Even without a yellow sun to bless them with powers, Kryptonian methods of making war mad their foes tremble with fear. A quick look around and nothing was noticeably missing, but something felt different. Clark looked next to the war suit, and was scared at his find. The Kryptonian Laser Rifle was gone!

"Dam-nit!" he yelled. They had taken a very powerful weapon, one that in the wrong hands could potentially cost hundreds of lives.

"Jor-El, I need you to find the origin of that trespasser quickly.

**Space Sector 2814**

**Sol System- Mars**

**Earth time September 22 15:34**

Being a Green Lantern sucked sometimes thought Hal Jordan of Earth.

5 months ago, when he first became a Green Lantern, he was awe struck, he couldn't believe it. But now Hal was in his old ways. Many lanterns liked his approach, and how he was a bit over confident. Kilowog was especially proud of his rookie. Hal also drew ire form a few guys. Namely his partner, Sinestro. Oh they made a fantastic team, but they could not stand one another. The only person that he detested more was Superman. But he couldn't worry about that right now. His mission right now was vitally important to the survival of the human race.

He pushed towards Mars. When he landed, he expected to find a barren waste of red. and he was right. But he also found a large Black monolith

"What in the Hell is that ring?"

"Origin Unknown. New primary objective, investigate monolith." the ring spat back

Jordan approached the thing ad put his hand on it, then he was flooded with awareness.

Images flashed through his mind, but he had NO idea what any of it meant.

Green…people living in happiness

White people coming down

Whit people killing the green people

Green people fighting back

Green people being slaughtered

White people being put to sleep by the green people

A hooded figure awakening the White people.

The white people living in society.

Fire on earth

And then it got horrific

Parents holding their dead children

A child being pulled away for God knows what by the white people

Bodies being used as fuel by the White people

And so much worse.

Hal reeled back in disarray. Then a voice in his mind warned him

"_You need to return back to Earth Hal Jordan, Or it will be to Late for humanity_."

"What?! Who… Where are you?!" Hal was trying to get hi bearings, and couldn't find the source. But he took the voices warning to heart. There was no reason he shouldn't take a warning about his home. He flew back to the Earth, and before he landed, realized he was to late.

Ships were bombarding the Earth, Cities were burning, visible from space. And Hal Jordan realized that he was to late.

"Oh no." he mouthed

"Ring send out distress signal, Earth is under attack, unknown origin."

"Understood ring bearer Jordan, message sent." Hal flew in, He pressed as hard as he could, praying he would make it in time.

Author Notes

If you decided to check out this story, first of, thank you. Second, ill explain some small things. Those quotes that have the words all lumped together, i was trying to give these strange beings a strange way to speak, to make them distinguishable. If your wondering where the rest of the team is, not to worry, we will meet them soon. anyway, Batman's, all of these costumes are the way they appear in the New 52, I really do like those designs (Except the Joker and Harley Quinn. I hate the Jokers new look... _Why rip off his face_?!) anyway, thank you and stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotham City**

**September 22 15:46**

*_Emergency Broadcast Radio_*

"The reports from around the world are all confirming the same thing. The Earth is under attack. This enemy is not targeting any single nation or race. The whole world is under attack. Reports are coming in from all over the globe, White beings with what re being determined as energy weapons, are fighting and defeating almost every major military force across the globe. major cities are being attacked by large tripods. London, Paris, Berlin, Cairo, Bombay, Los Angeles and Washington DC have been almost entirely need to come together now and fight together…"

Hal jordan came down in Gotham. Gotham because as best he could tell, it was one of the few remaining cities left standing. And second, while most cities around the world had lost power, Gotham had some left. And he knew this Because of the giant Bat symbol that was being beamed on The Gotham Towers. Hal started to go to work. He came down next to some national guard who were taking heavy fire from some tripods.

"Whats the Situation here Sergent?!" he commanded.

The man looked bewildered, he looked like he had never seen another person in his life before.

"Uhh, who are you again?"

"Im the Green Lantern, and I'm here to help."

"Listen junior, get out of here while you can."

Hal turned towards the Walkers and shot forward. He made a construct of a roman Pillar and smashed into the thing. It toppled over, destroyed. One of the others started to fire at him. Hal turned his focus towards that one. Making a construct of a shield , he braced himself. The laser smashed through his construct and it _burned. _ He got up, and started to think. His ring could do literally anything he imagined, so time to get creative. Hal thought up an several F-15 Eagles, his favorite jet, and set them forward at all the tripods. They all exploded in a terrific impact, each one charred and smoldering.

Hal walked back towards the sergeant to start giving out orders. The man was in shock, along with most of his men

"Get these men up on the roofs. Tell your commanders to use high explosive ordinance on the underside of the tripods, where the legs meet the frame. When the lasers fire, get to cover as quickly as possible."

quickly recovering from the awe inspiring power display he had just witnessed, he turned back towards his me and began to give out orders. "Alright you heard the man, lets go."

Hal looked back up at Gotham Tower, and saw the Bat symbol. Rumor had I that it was used to signal the Bat-Man. Not many people knew much about him, but Hal needed to find anyone who might be able to help now.

Bruce was in hell.

Gotham was under attack from something he was horrendously unprepared for. These walking death machines were imposible to take down. People were dying, and he couldn't stop it. But he needed to keep trying.

He took out his Grapple gun and an explosive batarang. He hooked onto the things top, and reeled up. He set the explosive to 10, planted it and grappled back to a secure spot. Once he was on the ground again, he hit the switch, and watched the fireworks. The explosion rocked the thing back, and caused it to trip over its own legs, forcing the beast to topple and fall. 1 down, 1000 more to go.

And then the heavens opened up and gave him some assistance. An emerald jet came out of nowhere and blasted one of the tripods, with the splinters forming small rockets and flying at other ones. 7, 8, 9,10 tripods down, in almost an instant. What had taken him hours to do to one, whoever this was did 10 times in one second . He turned around, and found the source. A man in a green and black suit, with whit gloves and a domino mask, just… floating there.

The man spoke first.

"So in a city where aliens are invading and the whole world is burning, I find a guy dressed up like a bat." he said

"What are you doing here? a guy like you should be saving the worl, not wasting his time talking to a guy dressed like a giant bat." Bruce responded

"I take it that symbol on Gotham Tower is for you?"

"Yes it is. They call me The Batman

"Nice to meet you, they call me Green Lantern. Im the guardian of every planet in this part of the Universe. And right now, this is my Job."

"Any idea what these things are?"

"Not a clue. I was actually hoping you might now."

"Nothing more than these things are weak to sunlight. We need to get them in bright places. As best I can tell, this is their only weakness other than blowing hem up like you just did."

Hal thought for a second. "Sunlight ehh?" then he had an idea.

"What about Superman?"

"What about him?"

"Maybe he has something to do with this. These are aliens, and I think he's an alien."

"Maybe. But he's in Metropolis, and were in Gotham."

"So?"

"That's 800 miles away, how do we get there?"

"My ring can make anything I can think of. If I imagine it, it becomes so."

"So it relies on your concentration?"

"Yeah- what are you doing?!" Hal cried as Batman took his ring from him. How did he do that?!

"You didn't concentrate" he replied as he gave the ring back.

Hal put the ring back on before his face was revealed. Then he turned and made a construct of a jet, turning back to this Batman guy. "You coming?"

Bruce paused, and turned to Gotham. For all the hard work he had put in over them months, this was one situation where e was powerless to help save it. "Gotham needs me."

"Right now the world needs you. I saw you take down that one earlier. Fortune favors the bold my friend. Last chance."

Bruce grinned. "Lets go."

And they were off to Metropolis.

**Metropolis**

**September 22 16:12**

**(Superman)**

Metropolis was in total anarchy. And to a man with the ability to hear almost everything, 8 million cries for help was like a jackhammer on the inner ear.

"Oh my god, call 911!" A mother yelled to her daughter

"Get down, stay down." A soldier told civilians

"Get out of there." A sergeant yelled to his men as a tripod started coming towards his squads position

"Mommy… MOMMY!" a child called out to her mother in a crowded street, unable to find her.

"Superman" a young child called out while his family's house was on fire.

"Superman!" a father called out while his child was stuck under some rubble.

"SUPERMAN!" from almost everyone, every angle every second.

So he went to work.

He went and pulled the child out from the rubble before the father realized his child was in his arms. Using his ice breath, he blew the fires out, and probably gave the house a bit of a early winter. He grabbed the child and found the mother. He handed the child over, and realized his mistake. Once he landed, people swarmed him, with essentially one demand, one demand that he needed to fulfil or every last one of them would have died. They demanded salvation from this menace.

"Stand back folks, This is a job for Superman!" and up he went.

These things were like the ones that invaded the fortress, and a quick X-Ray showed these things were unmanned, so Clark didn't hold back. He flew as hard as he could, to the closest one and _slammed_ through it, crushing its hull on impact. the tripod fell, and exploded with a thunderous _BOOM. _He turned and unleashed his heat vision on several of the things.

BANG! Several of the things teamed up against him, and using their blasts, hit him, planting him on his stomach. A few of the small blasts hurt before, but now there were quite a few, and these were far stronger. It was extraordinary painful. It hurt, but he had to fight back. He turned over, and started to use his heat vision, and became locked in a beam struggle. Even against the odds, Clark was winning. He let it rip, causing an explosion on all of them. He surveyed the land, and he saw he had destroyed several, but several more were still wrecking havok. Not to mention the ships in orbit which Jor-El kept alerting him to every 10 minutes. This invasion was extremly well planned and organized.

Clark looked around, but before he coukd do anything, he heard a familiar voice from above.

"Superman!"

It was Lantern. But he was with… Someone else. He didn't recognize him. He looked quite odd, like a giant bat.

"Superman, wait."

"What is it Lantern, I'm a little busy right now. Who's the other guy"

"I'm you organize this all?" asked the other guy.

"No, what are you crazy?"

"We needed to know. We don't know anything about these things. We figured because you're an alien, you might be linked to this in some way."

"Well im not. So does anyone have an idea as to how to defeat these things?"

"They are vulnerable to sunlight. That's all I know." the other guy remarked

"I don't know anything at all." said the Lantern

"Somethings wrong, it should be sunny. Its on 4 in the afternoon."

Batman looked to the north end of the city. "What's that?" he pointed to a column of thick smoke that was blocking out the sunlight in the city.

"No idea, but we should go find out." said Lantern

The Lantern made a platform for Batman, and Clark started for the source of the smoke. A few short minutes later, they came down in front of an imposingly large object. It was large and white, and pumping out smoke at an alarming rate.

"What is that thing?" he asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing." responded the Lantern

"Whatever it is, we need to get rid of it. That smoke its pumping out is making the air poisonous. We need to get inside and get shut it down." Batman said as he put on a gas mask.

"Wait, you don't have any powers?" Clark asked

"No, why?" responded Batman.

"This is insane, how do you expect to help us?"

"I can manage."

"WELLIHOPEYOUCAN" boomed a voice. It came from the factory, and at that, several white creatures emerged from the factory. They were different somehow, Clark thought. And then it hit him.

"They stole some weapons from my fortress, they are extremely dangerous, be careful." Clark shouted as the enemy opened fire. The blasts whizzed past them, blasting the rubble behind them. Clark burst forward, while Lanterns shot forward different kinds of missiles, sidewinders, sparrows and all the more. Batman threw odd looking shurikens. At first they didn't do anything, but then they exploded, taking down several of the enemies. Clark blasted them with heat vision, and smashed them with punch after punch. Lanter was setting up a thick wall of fire. They were taking out droves and droves, but still they came.

"We need to get inside now. Lantern, Superman concentrate fire to make us a doorway."

"Don't tell me what to do" said Lantern.

"Dam-nit listen to him. If were going to survive we need to get out of here NOW!"

Lantern used a solid column of green light, and Clark unleashed a full might of heat vision. The wall of the factory imploded, releasing a quick moment of noxious gases.

"Get inside, we need to end this now." cried the Batman.

Clark and the Lantern raced forward, but as he looked behind him, the Batman was surrounded. He blurred forward to get his comrade, a man who fought like he did could call Clark a friend any day. As he was swarmed with several martians he plucked him up by the hand and turned back to the hole of the Factory. It started to close.

"Lantern, keep that door open, or you'll be trapped inside." ordered the Batman.

"I swear, i'm gonna knock that guy through a friggin wall he kept ordering me around like this." Lantern muttered under his breath. but complying with the request. He ordered a car jack from his ring and strained to keep the walls from closing. Superman blurred back to the inside, and Lantern let the walls close.

"Alright, were inside. Now what?" asked Lantern

"We find the core and shut it down. Superman, can you see a way to the core?" Replied the Batman

"No, these walls are lined with lead, something I cant see through that. How did you know I have X-ray vision?"

"Lucky guess." Batman replied. That wasn't entirely true though. Batman had kept tabs on most 'Met humans' as the government called them. As far as he knew, Superman was invulnerable to almost anything. Nothing neither he, nor anyone else knew about could hurt him. He had files on Superman, Lantern, and several other metahumans through the United States. A speedster from Central City, an Amazon, Bruce still couldn't believe that-Amazons, weren't they just myths? and several others. If he could raise a signal, he wanted to call them to this situation, maybe they could be of assistance.

"We need to get moving. We stay here, the better chance that those things find us." He stated.

"Then lead the way captain." snarked Lantern.

The group wandered through the corridors, which were dim and quite narrow, unsure of where to go. They were on edge. If those things found them, they could be overwhelmed in moments. after a bit of meandering however, they came to a halt.

"Wait" superman said. "This is it. Batman what's your plan?"

"I don't have one."

"What?" Both Lantern and Superman exclaimed.

"This is a threat we've never faced before. I was inadequately prepared for this situation, and so I don't have a plan. What is probably going to happen is one of you is going to have to destroy the core."

"Great… We're on the goal line, its 4th and 1, and we have the 3rd string QB in." Lantern criticized.

"Yeah, but we have the 2 best running backs on the field to help."

Lantern Chuckled at that. "Well then lets go!"

Superman blasted the door with his heat vision, and he and lantern Flew though, and batman used his graphing gun to get to the high ground. All three men gazed at what HAD to be the core. It was a dim glowing ball that had so many wire coming out of it. Batman looked around and saw what he needed, a mainframe. Even if all of this was alien technology, he could use the portable computer he had in his utility belt and shut it down. As he began to grapple over to the mainframe, a rather large creature formed from the ground. It was a hulking beast, far taller than any other individual enemy. Standing at probably 14 feet tall, it almost reached the platform he was standing on. It reached forward to smash him, but a blue bullet came out of nowhere and smashed the thing into the wall.

"We'll hold that thing off, you shut this thing down." Lantern said as he turned his attention to shut down the mainframe. He plugged his computer into the mainframe, and started sifting through data in an attempt to shut down the core.

**(****Green Lantern****)**

As Hal turned his attention to the big golem like thing that Superman was smashing right now. As he turned to face it, Superman went flying back into the wall.

"Watch out Lantern, that things str-AHHH." Superman yelled in pain. "Psychic…attack… can't… fight it. AHHHH" Superman cried, as he could barely stand.

"Superman, stay down, ive got this guy." And Hal SHot forward. The ring gave him a lot of special abilities. among many of them, he was granted protection from most telekinetic attacks, and man was he grateful for that. He slammed into the thing, knocking it back. Hal went up to the things face, and made a hammer and started wailing on the thing.

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

After a few hits, the thing punched Hal off, sending him tumbling through just general random things that he had no idea did what. When he slowed to a stop. Hal collected himself quickly, and looked up in time to see the Golem ready to smash him, when Boom, Superman came screaming in, throwing fists and firing heat vision on the thing. The heat vision was melting the thing, and his fists were causing small shocks through the whole factory. As Superman continued his assault, Hal looked around and sam another golem forming, and another… and, just so many.

"Both of you cover both your eyes right now!" Hal commanded. He summoned all his willpower to his ring, and it began to pulse. Then he Spoke the Oath

"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil shall Escape My Sight. Let Those Who Worship Evils Might, Beware My power GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!" He yelled as his ring fired off a bright green flash that disintegrated the Golems and parts of the Walls. Man did he wish the other Lanterns were here, this job would be over if they were.

"Ring at 36% Power." stated the ring. Damn, he would need to recharged soon.

(**Superman**)

"Got it. Now we need to get out of here fast." said Batman "Superman, can you get us out of here?

"Hold on." He flew up with what strength he had left and easily smashed through the roof. Even now, the smoke was clearing, and the sun was returning. He felt himself get more powerful as the suns warm embrace shone on him. Lantern and batman followed, and the men were greeted with the U.S Army surrounding the decaying factory. Around them were countless government agencies. Before the men could react, they were greeted by cheers from them all. Even Lex Luthor, The billionaire, was there, and clapping for Superman, actually applauding a man he publicly _hated_. The men came down, and were greeted by General Lane, A grizzled veteran of several wars.

"I Don't know how you did that, but it was amazing. All of you." The general congratulated them. "We have reports that there are several more still in place. We need your help, we need to end this before it gets any worse.

Batman spoke first. His suit was torn up in several places, and looked exhausted. "General, how many more are their?"

"Best we can tell, theres ones In Central City, London, Cairo, Bombay, Beijing, Tokyo, and Moscow. This one cleared up much of the East Coast. I would say you have our Thanks, but there still a lot to be done. These things are kicking our ass everywhere. They're dominating us all over. We could really use your help."

"How about one more?" a voice from the sky proclaimed. A beautiful woman who stood at least 6 feet tall, in a red upper body and blue lower body armor, with silver bracelets that stretched up half her forearm. She had hair black as the night sky, and piercing Blue Eyes. She was, to the world, Wonder Woman.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were in Washington?" exclaimed Lane.

"I was, until a small box said there were great warriors in this Metro Polis? Is this not it?" She asked.

"This is it. These are the 'warriors' you heard about on the radio."

"Well you all look like a fine group of warriors. Χαιρετισμούς." She said, in perfect Greek.

"What did she say?" asked Lantern

"She said greetings in greek." said Superman "Nice to meet you, My name is Kal-El, they call me Superman. These two here are Green Lantern, and the other is Batman. And you are?" and he extended a hand in friendship

"They call me Wonder Woman. nice to meet you Kal-El." And she took it.

Clark noticed how she looked at him, and honestly, he barely restrained himself from doing the same. She lived up to every description of what an Amazon was described as. Beautiful, breathtakingly so.

(**Wonder Woman**)

This Superman, was Super indeed. No, Mother warned against the perils of men, and this Superman was adonis incarnate. Merciful Saturn, his eyes were even more blue than the sky. He looked much like Hercules, strong and mighty. Superman made her wonder at this world. This Batman and Green lantern, they to were marvels. She couldn't help but notice all these men, how they selflessly risked their lives for people they didn't even know. Yes, They would help her in her objective.

Several months ago, Mother had proclaimed her the Champion of the Amazons, and Bestowed upon her the Title of Vindicem pacem, Champion of peace. She was to help guide Patriarchs world using the virtues of the amazons. Peace at all costs and use whatever means necessary to accomplish it. Since then, The United States Government had kept her under tabs using Steve Trevor as a liaison and her escort, although it was more like the reverse, considering how much stronger she was than him. She was here to achieve Peace in mans world, and these men here would be great allies for that.

"So where are we off to Next?" Asked the man clad in green. He was called the Green Lantern.

"Central City is the closest, that should be our next objective." Said the Bat-Man."Theres a powerful Metahuman in Central. He calls himself The Flash, He could help us greatly." He said. He looked quite odd. He dressed up like a giant bat. He made her think of how silly men could be. Hera, men were crazy. Whatever happened, Dianna was going to ensure that she spoke to mother about Superman.

"Well, Lets get going." Said Lantern. He made a platform for Batman to stand on. He stepped on and surrounded him in an orb. They all started floating up, and away they went to fight the invaders in Central City.

Authors Notes

I know, I know... I stole that scene of Batman and Green Lantern from the Justice League Comic in Geoff Johns' first run at the start of the New 52. But come on, its a great scene haha. Wonder Woman, just like her male allies here, is wearing her New 52 outfit, With her long leggings instead of a short skirt, and without that choker, not really a fan of that, kind of undermines the point of Wonder Woman. Her bracelets are about mid arm in length.

Anyway, leave me a review, id like to know how i can become a better writer, and make future stories better. If you think this is the worst thing ever, then say so, Id rather be told an ugly truth than a nice lie


	3. Chapter 3

*_**CNN Breaking News**_*

"In what can only be described as a miracle, the invasion in Metropolis has been aborted. Three meta-humans, Superman, The Green Lantern and The Batman infiltrated and destroyed the factory producing poisonous fumes that the invaders built. The Army reports that after their mission, the amazon princess Wonder Woman joined their group. They are currently on route to Central City to destroy the emplacement there. Current reports coming out of there that the local meta-human, The Flash, has managed to stave off the invaders. CNN will have up to the minute coverage on this situation as it progresses. In other news, Meta-humans around the world have band together to fight this invasion off, Russia's Captain…

(**Batman**)

They were close now. Bruce prepared to put his mask on, when he saw it. There was no factory here. And despite it being pitch Black, there were still signs that Central City was still standing. They landed right outside the city and convened. It was night, but it didn't matter. Between Lantern radiating light and the glow coming off Wonder Woman, darkness wasn't a problem. He hated it. He was used to being a man of the Shadows. All this light made it hard for him to hide. But he had the ability to organize better than them, and that made him important.

"So wheres this Flash guy you were talking about Batman?" asked Superman

"Right here." A man clad in crimson with a lightning bold on his chest. He looked exhausted. He was bouncing on his toes. He was what Bruce thought, a super speed hero. To the Others though, he was a marvel. They all looked surprised when he just, appeared. Funny, out of the 4 of them, the one without superpowers was the only one unsurprised

"Where did you come from?" asked Lantern.

"Oh, I'm all around. I move pretty quick. Here one second, there another. They call me the Flash." True to his word, he was next to each of them after each bit of speech. Bruce wondered to himself just how fast this guy was. "And you are?"

"Superman."

"Green Lantern."

"I am Diana of Themyscira, you may call me Wonder Woman."

"Batman. What's the situation here?"

"These things are everywhere, I've been running around all day putting out fires. The more i take out, the more come back to replace them. They had This smoke machine but I took it out. Wasn't easy though."

"Wait you took out the smoke making machine alone?!" Superman asked.

"Yeah why?"

"It took all three of us to take out just one."

"Well I just vibrated my molecules through walls and those things, and bang, they exploded. Just vibrated through the mainframe and destroyed the thing. Fell apart and they haven't been pushing that hard since."

"Well right now I can see some bad news heading this way right now."

"What is it." asked Batman

"A massive spaceship heading this way."

"How can you see that?" asked Wonder Woman

"Telescopic vision."

"Well I would like to know more of what you all can do after this crisis is averted."

"Sure thing."

"Id like to show her some of my abilities if you know what I mean." Said Lantern to Flash. The two men seemed to be getting along fast. Wonder Woman gave him a strong glare, before turning her attention back to Superman.

"Can you see whats on board?" asked Batman

"No, its lined with lead. But its bigger than most ships in orbit.

"Then we need to get ready for them. Lantern use your ring-" But he was cut off by a plasma blast whizzing by him."

"We have incoming." Said Lantern.

Flash zipped forward, barely visible to the others. The "incoming" was massive. Flash started to punch _through_ some of the invaders. Superman flew forward to, blasting the enemy with heat vision pouring out of him. Lantern made a shield for him and Batman. Wonder Woman unsheathed her short sword and flung herself into battle.

"Give me your worst foul beasts!" slicing through enemy after enemy. The cuts didn't seem to matter, the enemy was able to re-attach itself after.

"Wonder Woman, your sword isn't working!" yelled Batman

"Understood." Dianna replied. Sheathing her blade, she grabbed her lasso. The lasso coiled itself around her arm. She swung it around and pulled it around one of the enemies. It writhed in pain, its skin began bubbling from the heavenly Olympian glow the lasso had. Wonder Woman started to spin, faster and faster until she was moving like a blur. she was swinging the Enemy around and it was smashing into several other enemies.

"Lantern go, we need to get rid of theses things." ordered Batman

"What about you?"

"I have an idea, just go!"

"All right batty boy. Good luck."

Bruce actually didn't have any idea what to do, but he needed to think. Sunlight was the weakness of these things. Only downside was it was about 8:00 and even if the remainder of this smog, whatever it was wasn't blocking the sun, the sun would be down. So Bruce looked in front of him, and began to fight. Several of the things took up a firing position at him and he ducked behind some rubble surrounding him. He rushed the lead and raised its rifle to the right. He took the weapon discarded it. He spun and punched hard across the 'head' of the thing. Over the course of the last few weeks, he had added a few features to his armor, specifically his gloves. These ones were slightly thicker, and they also had a nice electric shock that he could use. Of which, he decided it was time to use. He flipped the circuit on his wrist and went to work, he cracked two of the things hard. Their bodies convulsed with what he imagined with pain. Bruce looked ahead, and despite all of their efforts, there was no end in sight. Bruce looked around. Superman was the closest to him right now, currently holding a building up as several civilians escaped. He grappled over to him.

"Superman, where is that ship?"

"Unhh… Right now id say its 5 minutes out. Why?"

"We need to clear these things out, and Lanterns almost out of power."

Superman let the building fall. From what he could see, his armor looked worn out and he looked even worse.

"If you guys can hold out for a few minutes without me, then I can get above those clouds."

"What would happen if you did?"

"My strength and powers come from sunlight, and I'm running on empty. I haven't had sunlight in about 14 hours and ive been fighting that whole time. So I'm pretty tired if you can imagine."

"How long would you need?"

"Hard to say. 2, 3 minutes at the very most."

"Do you have enough to find the Flash?"

"What about me?" Damn. That was annoying. Now he knew how those criminals felt when he did it to them.

"Flash, relay to all the others that we need to hold out for 2 minutes."

"Why?"

"I need to gather my strength. Actually I have a pretty good idea."

"Ill be off then." Flash said, and in that instant, he was away.

"Whats your plan?"

"If I get enough strength, and flay as fast as I can, maybe I can put a hole in that mother ship."

"And if you cant?"

"Then ill have wasted our time and well probably be sunk."

"I cant think of anything better." In flat honesty, He was lying. His plan was the exact opposite, he intended to go inside the ship, and use a special virus he had on it to shut the whole thing down. Now some would say this was a cliché, having a computer virus that will destroy the alien menace, but to be fair, Bruce never intended to use it for something like this. It was a plan to shut down power in any of the buildings he owned on command. It was a long shot, but Bruce couldn't see any other way this was going to happen. Supermans plan was therefore far better.

"Well, lets get on it." And at that, superman flew above the clouds and into space. Bruce turned and continued to fight. He just had to hope that Superman would get back in time.

**(****Wonder Woman****)**

Diana was alive, despite being surrounded by death. She was slaying all variety of foe, big and strong, small and cunning. Obliterating them with her strong punches, her lasso burning the very soul of their enemies. But she could not go on forever. Her short sword, how desperately she wished she could un-sheath it and slaughter her enemies.

As if on cue, Diana charged forward against another wave of foes, the sky blackened with smoke from around the world, Gaia herself was sure to be weeping over the damage caused to her. As she wash charging, the enemies, and even her allies slowed to a near stop. Even Flash, normally a red blur, was still. She knew who it had to be.

"Lord Hermes?"

"Diana of Themyscira, Father Zeus and Lady Hera have seen your plight. Hephaestus has brought you a new weapon, specifically for this war."

"My thanks Lord Hermes. Please be sure to extend this thanks to Hephaestus. I will pray to lady Hera when this crisis is averted."

"Good luck Diana, this crisis, will need all 5 of you to work together to end it. Have faith." And he was gone. Unlike the Flash, who you could see a little bit with some slight concentration, Hermes was pretty much teleporting. His speed was unequal to any in the universe.

Diana felt a warmth in her hand, and saw that her sword was now glowing with the radiance of the sun. as she looked up, she saw things were starting to speed back up, she began to charge forward, slicing her enemies. The golden radiance in her hand destroying them, making it impossible for them to reform. She looked around, The green lantern was using his magic ring (And no matter what he said, that ring was magic; science, even advanced ones were just a byproduct of magic.) to create a giant fist that was smashing through several of the walkers, and some of the flying beasts. The Flash was saving lives from the menace and punching the things. Having no armor or supernatural strength, his hand was probably broken or going to break.

Speaking of not having supernatural strengths; or any powers for that matter, The Batman was… Talking to Superman. Flash popped in and out quickly.

"Wonder Woman, this is a radio. Let's Batman talk to all of us."

"What are he and Superman talking of?"

"Don't know, gotta run." And he was away.

Diana flew quickly over to Batman, arriving a moment after Superman flew off into the clouds. He was beyond the clouds in moments.

"Batman" She yelled 10 meters out "Where is Superman going? Why has he abandoned us in our hour of need?" She said with quite a bit of anger

"No, He's going to try and save us in fact."

"How? By cowardice!?"

"He gains his powers from the sun, and currently needs some of Apollo's help."

"You believe in the Olympians?" she asked curiously. In the modern day of patriarchs world, most men had abandoned the old gods.

"No. I went around the world and studied many things. Among others included Greek, Hindu and Norse Mythology."

"Why?"

"I was bored."

And at that, she became very surprised. A man who studied religion, especially hers was deem ably impressive by her count.

"We, need to get moving. Wonder Woman, there are civilians trapped on 5th and Kentucky avenue."

"Where is that?"

Batman looked a bit annoyed. He pointed to a place that had a serious fire burning. There were several walkers attacking the National Guard, desperately trying to hold them back. Diana Used her gift from Hermes and flew quickly at the monsters. As she was cutting away through her enemies, she decided to use her communicator device that Batman had given out. She was busy cutting away through swaths of enemies. The building looked dangerously unstable. Flash needed to get here faster than Dionysus got intoxicated.

She put two fingers next to her ear, the one that had the device in it. It made a quick beeping. She started talking, and just hoped that the device was letting everyone else hear her.

"Flash, I need some help here."

The device started talking back. And it sounder like the flash but there was something about it. "Sorrydiannaimabitbusyatthemomentyouronyourownforalittle."

"What was that?"

"IMMMMBUSSY" He yelled, as she pulled back from how loud the noise was.

"Diana, when flash is busy, his molecules are vibrating. Unh… he cant stop moving, and so his words get jumbled."

"Ill fix it later. Superman will be smashing the Mothership in a few minutes. We need to hold out for 2 minutes. Diana, come to the park, where we just were. The Army is here, and they need help. Lantern, anything in the air, we need you to take care of."

"Alright, but im at about 20% on my ring, you better tell Superman to hurry up."

"Why?'' She asked

"When my ring dies, im useless."

"Flash, there's civilians trapped around the city, I need you to do what you can to help."

"Sure thing Bat's."

"What about you Batman?"

"Don't Worry about me. Ill be Fine."

And with that, Diana went into the park, to the defensive line that the Army had set up. The men were set up behind a shallow trench and sandbags. Several tanks were firing. Diana found the middle, and pulled out the long slender sword and the smaller hoplon that Hephaestus had forged for her. Hephaestus was possibly her favorite among the pantheon (Although she would never let Hera know, forbid if that were to happen.) He was the one responsible for creating the most current mantle armor. He had done well with his mothers but as soon as she won the tournament, defeating Artemis, the previous Wonder Woman who held the title for about 200 year's, the 2nd longest streak. Mother held the 1st. She was the 1st Wonder Woman, and had held the title for almost 1,000 years, and only stopped being Wonder Woman when she grew bored of it. Until Artemis took the title, and even then, only very late in her reign, it was only a title that displayed the best fighter on the island. Dianna won the title, a full 12 months ago. When the Bana-Midgal and Amazon Games happened, she, according to her mother, had the most dominating display in the history of the game. But her accomplishments were getting to her head a bit. She needed to inspire these men, and lead them to a victory. Possibly the most important in the history of the world.

"What is Fear? What is it to be afraid? A farce. The Eyes of the world are upon us, all of us. Will we shrink from this moment? Will we let these invaders take what is ours?! Stand, and Fight, fight until your last Breath. Do not give an inch, Do not surrender. Fight on, and we will prevail, We Will WIN!" and so she charged forward like a bullet. Actually faster than a bullet because she pushed off just as all the men on the line erupted in fire, the bullets were just as fast as she was. The tank rounds however were not. She made her impact at the same time as the high explosive rounds around her. The bullets were hitting harder than the ones the National Guard were firing. She cut through hordes of enemies, melting them away. The army started blasting, Heavy caliber bullets, explosive rounds, armor piercing rounds, all sorts of different rounds cutting the enemy down. Diana looked back, but only when The Martians stared to pull back. She raised her Sword, and all the men cheered. She turned around, only to be met with a massive ray of light. It obliterated her shield that was built into he, and her physical armor splintered. The pain was more than immense, like nothing she had ever felt before. She fell to the ground. The Walkers started to come forward, and drones were flying overhead. Why though? Where was Lantern?

"Batman… Where is… Where is Superman? She barely managed to get out before she slipped, mercifully, into unconsciousness.

But just before she did, she heard from in her ear, Green Lantern saying "Im sorry… Batman Im Sorry."

Author's Note

Sorry if that speech isn't very good. I tried, really i did haha.

The white Martians in this are vulnerable to sunlight. That blade that Wonder Woman is given has the power of Apollo in it, so that is why it is effective at permanently keeping them down.

If you have any thoughts or opinions, share some ideas with me, go ahead and leve me a review. I really will read them and take them to heart.

And if your reading this, and read the prior chapters, hoestly thank you. You really dont understand how much it means to me. Thank you. Have a great day


	4. Chapter 4

(**Green Lantern**)

Hal Couldn't believe his luck. 10% battery, Superman was supposed to be here and he was going to die without saying anything funny to Barry. Right now sitting in a bubble, with 4 AA guns surrounding him. Even now, he was missing shots. Aircraft and Walkers were going by him.

As if on cue, the Martians started to attack his shield. Round after round after round, and blast after blast, his shield started to crack. The god damned Guardians… They could all go to hell. 20 minutes ago, they sent him a response to his distress call. The Earth is now a quarantine zone. The only solution to the problem of White Martian's is to allow their target to die, cut it off and starve it out. Anything it had would die for the greater good of the Galaxy. Thank you for your valuable service to the core. You will be remembered as a hero of the core, Goodby Hal Jordan of Earth.

They talked to him like he didn't matter. As if his life wasn't important.

In that one moment of distraction however, his shields cracked, the death rays of the walkers smashed through his shields.

"Attention Ring Bearer Jordan, power at approximately 1% battery."

"I thought you said 10 a second ago!"

"Use required to maintain life support after break of Ring Bearer's shield resulted in a loss of 9%."

Before Hal could move, a drone swooped by. A white fluid attached itself to him. He tried to get it off, but as the drone flew by, it attached to his skin over his armor, and pulled him away. He couldn't move. His ring had an automatic deactivation period, when it dropped to under 1%, his armor locked itself. He couldn't make any constructs. He was out of the fight. He looked down, only to see what happened when he was out of the fight. Diana was blasted, knocked out he hoped. He saw the Zoom that was Barry scoop her up. Hal wanted to cry, but he was almost to tired to do anything. His bones ached, muscles were sore beyond any feeling. He looked down, and tapped his comm device Batman gave him. He said the only thing that he could possibly say in a situation like this.

"Im sorry…. Batman I'm sorry" He received an electric shock from the drone, and slipped mercifully into unconsciousness. He wished he was dead.

(**Flash**)

Wherever Superman was, he needed to get down here and now. He was sprinting everywhere. He saw Hal get shot down. That couldn't be a good sign. Then in the Central City Public Park, several walkers were hammering the tanks and defensive trenches the Army had prepared. Batman was ducking behind a wall and Wonder Woman… Oh God. Those things were concentrating on her back. He prayed that being gifted by the gods gave her the ability to take a hit. He didn't care. This woman had risked her life, trying to save lives, the lives that he was supposed to be saving, and protecting, something he was doing a very poor job of at the moment.

He pressed towards her, before those things could grab her like they did Hal. He was pissed he couldn't get to his buddy. But he couldn't think about that. They were going to win this, someway, somehow, they would win. Superman was Superman, and Batman had a plan at all times.

Barry reached her just as some of the drones came in, like a pack of vultures. He sprinted to the only place he could. Batman. Batman was in a different state. His gloves were crawling with static, his batarangs were being whipped around, exploding with force. He had one in his hand, and it was a bit bigger than the others, almost like a knife. He was going to work. This man was no man, he was fighting like a beast.

He pulled up next to him, Diana in his arms. Bruce turned, almost to quickly. The blade stopped a mere few inches from his face. Batman was breathing, heavily. Exhausted from all that he had done.

"Flash. Where's Lantern? Why did he say he was sorry."

"His ring ran out of juice. They captured him. They were about to do he same to Wonder Woman, but I got to her just in time."

"I'm fairly surprised that shes still alive. Those rays have killed just about everybody they hit."

"More serious question, whats the situation. Central City is on fire, and Superman is nowhere to be found. Two of our biggest guns are down and that mothership is..."

"Here."

Looking up, the flotilla of Martian ships parted and on that was numerous times larger came down form the clouds and smoke.

"Where is Superman?"

At that moment, they became surrounded. Rifles were trained on them, and from what he could see from the growing smoke coming in on them, there were many many walkers behind them, distinguishable by their one eye glowing red.

"I trained myself to escape from any conceivable trap, but this is not a conceivable one."

"What are our options?"

"Fight and die, or surrender and probably die."

"So were fucked either way?"

"Essentially"

Just then, static came in from the headsets. It sounded like Superman, but it was very broken

"get down… Get down NOW!"

Batman grabbed him and pulled him down, Diana was between them. He pulled his cape over them all, primarily facing away from the center of the park. In that moment, a streaking force, a blur of heat and blue came hurtling down towards them. It made impact, 30 yards from them, sending ash and rubble everywhere. When it stopped, They looked to see Superman, bleeding and breathing heavily. His Armor was damaged, missing from his hips up. Superman was jacked, he was ripped up, cut up, every definition of the word strong. He had, by every definition, a perfect body. He was standing over the crumpled remains of a grey body, just as large as he was.

Batman was up first, leaving Barry holding Diana. He looked furious.

"Where were you?! you say 5 minutes, and 10 minutes later you come back down? What happened up there?"

Superman looked down and then back at Batman. "This… Thing. They sent it to fight me."

(**Flashback- Superman**)

Clark was going as fast as he could, He wanted to be in time, he wanted to end this, or at least he hoped it would.

After passing the troposphere, his solar visor deployed, and he could feel his energy coming back. He looked around and could see the Earth below him. Many cities were burning, and the smoke was coming of miles into the Atmosphere. He looked to the right, and saw a ship that looked like a wheel and axle. The ship was large, maybe the size of the mothership. He flew over to it, and found a hatch on it. He immediately knew it was a martian ship because it was dark. The ship had jar's of what looked like different varieties of gasses and liquids. The Fortress had a wide spanning knowledge of medicines, sciences and information from across the cosmos, but nothing on Martians as best he knew.

After being on the ship for barely 2 minutes, he stumbled on what looked like a mainframe. he was going to pay no mind to it, but then

"Kryp...Tonian" it said. It did not sound much like a Martian, with one constant yell and a shriek that came after it. He walked over to the mainframe.

"How do you know what I am?"

"No… need… to concern… yourself with… that. Concern yourself… this." at that moment. A large capsule emerged from the right of the Mainframe. It was a large grey skinned humanoid looking creature. it was in black pants and shirt, and on its chest, it looked like…

A Kryptonian symbol. This thing was from Krypton.

Clark was furious. "Where did you find him?!"

"Goodbye… son of Krypton."

Clark turned, and the thing in the pod was no longer in the pod. it was in his face. He was being flung around the ship. Lefts and rights, just as fast as his. Clark got in one hit of his own, pushing the monster off him. Those fists hurt, bit he could tell that he hurt the thing more than it was hurting him. This ship was a danger, these chems could not be allowed to exist. for all he knew they could kill people. He charged forward, grabbing the thing and crashing. The mainframe was first. destroyed before it could slowly spill out any extra information. He crashed through the walls off the station. He wanted to look out and see that the cems were gone. But right now, his life was in danger. He used his heat vision, and poured it out. Even now, wile using his heat vision, he still felt like he was getting charged up.

The creature countered, and grabbed Clark by his collar, cracking the armor in several spots. He was thrown towards the moon. As soon as the creature let go, it turned on him and accelerated towards him. Moments later they hit the moon. They both bounced around, and for a moment, Clark could breath. His solar visor was reading he had oxygen to spare, but the amount of time that he had was considerably less so. Even now, his allies on the ground could be dying for all he knew. He had to win, and he had to do it fast. He flung himself forward, summoning all the speed that he could, he drove his fists into the thing, and started hammering. Around the moon, they came to the dark side, but Clark could still see, thanks to the heat bubbling out of his eyes, and pouring off the monster. Around the moon, they started going back planetside. Clark pushed, and pushed and pushed. The re-entry heat was building, but it was nothing comparable to the heat he was pouring on to his adversary. His visor came off when they entered breathable conditions. Clark aimed himself towards where central city was, and in particular the center of town. 100 miles above the surface, he summoned _all _the speed he could muster. The beast he was fighting was clearly intelligent, and started to fight back. It had heat vision of its own, and started to blast Clark with it. His armor started chipping away, his cape was long gone, somewhere on the moon probably. His armor gave way, his skin was exposed, and the visor had a gap in it. He was losing oxygen, and the rate he was going, he was loosing his breath. His heart was racing, but he had no choice but to keep going.

And then bang. Just as he was about to make contact, Clark pushed, harder than he ever had previously. the beasts back cracked, almost assuredly killing it. He would have felt bad about it, and he did, merciful Rao did he, he just killed someone from his home, and he had no idea how many were left in the whole universe. But right bow, it was a mercy. From what Jor-El told him, Kryptonians were like humans in the sense in the fact, that they both shared an ideology; the desire of freedom. And this thing was under the control, it was not free. He would work out the moral qualms of "killing" later, because right now, Batman was u and walking towards him, and he looked less happy than he did before. ANd that was saying quite a bit.

"Where were you?!" he said grabbing him by the throat and pushing him to the ground. "you say 5 minutes, and 10 minutes later you come back down? What happened up there?"

He peeled Batman's hand off of his throat and sat up, gasping for air. "They sent this… Thing to fight me." he said in a heavy breath. He was exhausted. Not from a lack of sunlight, but right now it was from a lack of breath. Pushing his body to the breaking point, up to this point in his life, he had not experienced anything like it before. Not to mention the man who wanted to rip his head off grabbing him as soon as he landed.

Batman looked down at the remains of what was once a kryptonian. Then back at him. "Well that cost us some time. The Mothership is here, and they have Lantern."

"Where did they take him?"

"We don't know."

From behind him, Wonder Woman stirred. Her corset was charred, and she looked extremely tired. Flash was trying to make sure she was ok, but she just put a hand up, and sat on the ground, to collect her thoughts. Flash walked over, and he actually walked, not, for lack of a better term, flashed.

"I saw some drones pick him up. It looked to me like they took him towards the mothership. I have no idea what they want with him."

Batman stopped and thought for a second, his hand over his mouth

"What about his ring?"

"What about it?" asked Flash

"What if they're trying to take his ring and use it as a power source?"

"Arent but why would they do that? theyre afraid of the light?" He asked

"Maybe they're trying to make a weapon of sorts. Something they can use because their smog machines failed."

"Might be."

"Either way, we need to get him and take down that mothership."

"I concur." said Wonder Woman "But how to get in?"

Clark looked at his chest, or rather the quickly reforming now, the 'S' logo and some of his pectoral armor was returning, with most of his back covered.

"From what I know Wonder Woman, your pretty strong." He said with a grin

"And?"

"You and I can make a hole in the ship. We need to match speeds and hit at the same time."

"It does seem like our best opportunity. One moment if you will." She said. She walked towards a collection of Rocks, and from what he could tell, started to pray.

"Ill be right back" said Flash, and he zipped away.

Batman started to walk towards the Army command post. The soldiers started to return to their defensive positions, but they all stood clear of Batman. Clark followed him. Batman walked up to a computer, and popped a cap off of his Gauntlet, revealing a computer of sorts.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a virus on my computer that I originally intended to use in Gotham. It was designed to shut down the electrical grid, or the water system if a criminal was to take control of it."

"How compatible is it with a Martian Mothership?"

"No idea, but Lanterns Ring is spent, and we can't find the battery, You didn't gain enough energy to smash the entire ship, Wonder Woman is injured, and I don't think Flash can do the same thing that he did to the factory again."

"Those are some good points."

"After we find Lantern, I'm going to need about one minute."

"Do we have any idea if it will take out the martians?"

"No, but even if it doesn't, we should still assume that their leadership is on that vessel, and if we can take them down, we should gain a major advantage from it."

"I thought you were against killing?"

"I am. People. Either way, these things are mindless killers, there is no way to reason with them."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Its a hive mind, when one talk, they all talk. Something about that tells me that these things, aren't people. And i thought you had the same rule?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That thing that you came down with, it doesn't take a doctor to know that it was dead when it hit the ground."

"Its a long Story."

"Maybe we can talk about it when this is all over."

"Sure." he said with a grin. Clark turned to walk out.

"Oh and one more thing." said Batman "Good Luck… Clark." He said with a grin.

And at that, Clark was stunned. This guy knew who he was. But that was fine with him, if he was being fully honest. This man seemed like someone he could trust, not like somebody who would betray his secrets. In fact, everybody here seemed like a trustworthy friend. Even Lantern.

Besides, a quick flash of X-Ray showed who he was. Bruce Wayne, were you serious? The billionaire. Clark turned before he could let his expression show. Now that was something. A billionaire beating up criminals in the streets. A modern day Robin Hood if there was one.

Clark walked over to Wonder Woman, Who was just getting up from the rocks. Batman came out shortly after him, and Flash came in a moment later. Hmm, he wanted to race him one day, maybe they could race to raise funds to help rebuild.

"So what is the plan?" asked Diana

"You two need to make a hole in the ship, and then one of you needs to come down here and bring us up top. Then we find lantern and get him to safety. After that, we need to find the mainframe, a machine that controls the ship Wonder Woman."

"Thank you."

"After that, the other aliens should shut down, and this crisis should be ended."

"Well then, Wonder Woman, if you will, Lets go make a hole." Clark Said

"Alright, try to keep up." and she was up and away

"Maybe you should take your own advice." And he was right behind her. They matched speeds, and; Bang. They not only popped the hull of the ship, they forced that wall to implode.

"Ill go and grab Batman and Flash."

"No need." came a voice from behind him. It was the Flash, and he was on the top of a vortex of sorts, his arms were swirling, fast to the point where they were barely visible to the naked eye. Batman was there a second later, his grapple gun extended in his arm.

"I thought you guys needed assistance?" He asked

"Nope, didn't realize that i could do that, never knew until i tried." said the Flash

"I found a tall enough building, just enough reach."

"Ok then, lets proceed."

Batman opened his wrist mounted computer, and then around at his surroundings.

"Lantern should be this way."

"How can you possibly know that?" He asked

"The headsets i gave you all have tracking devices in them."

"Paranoia" the Flash said to him, "guys chock full of it."

"Come on, we need to find Lantern. The quicker we find him, the quicker we can end this, less people need to die. Lets go." Said Batman

As they were walking,Wonder Woman flicked her wrist, and all of a sudden, a small shield appeared. She then unsheathed her xiphos.

"Thats some impressive technology there." He commented to her

"Not technology, Magic." She responded

"Cant be, magic isnt real."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. People call it magic when they cant explain the technology around them."

"You two can have this philosophical conversation later. Now if one of you wouldn't mind opening the door so we can get our friend."

"I shall." Wonder Woman said. She walked over, and split the door down the middle with her sword that was most certainly

not magic. This sword had some properties about it, it seemed to be radiating heat, when the sword pierced the door, it looked to have the same effects as if he were having heat vision on it. Either way, the door opened, and rather quickly at that. Behind the door, was the depowered man that he assumed was Green Lantern. He had a jacket on, that looked like an old Air force jacket, a bomber one. He was looking severely depressed at the moment. His ring wasn't on his and his will looked completely broken.

"Man am I happy to see you guys, where have you been?"

"What happened? Wheres your ring?" asked Batman

He pulled out his ring from his pocket. "Its dead, it ran out of juice."

"Anyway we can recharge it?"

"Not unless we can get to Ferris Air Force Base like right now."

Flash looked puzzled, and then he asked. "Ferris Air Force base?"

"Did i stutter?"

"You do remeber that were in Central City right? Ferris is just outside the city."

"Well what are you waiting for, get going!"

"Where is it?"

"In the locker that says Jordan, In Hanger 3. Big green Lantern. Hurry."

And he was off.

"Guys listen, I know i messed up, ANd i wanted to"

"It is fine, you are forgiven." said Wonder Woman. She placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"How long do you think Flash will be gone?"

"I'm not sure, Ferris Air Force is 6 miles from here."  
"Hope he hurries up."

As if on cue, Flash returned,

"Here you go."

Lantern put his ring back on, and held onto the lantern core. The core began to glow a bright green. He cocked back his arm and punched the core. His uniform began to reform, and literally glow. When he was done, He used his ring to open up what appeared to be a pocket dimension, just big enough to hold the battery. He put it in closed it and grinned back at everybody else.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Asked Batman

"Lets go." said Lantern

"Ready when you are." said Flash

"Lead on Captain." He said

"To War." shouted Wonder Woman

And they were off.


	5. Finale

Just outside of Gotham City, Wayne Manor, 1 week later

Clark pulled up to the gates that guarded one of the richest men in the world, the prince of Gotham City, and the Batman. Bruce Wayne. He was here to talk to him about his philanthropic donations of over 7 billion dollars to Gotham for its rebuilding efforts. But that was secondary. He was here because he wanted to talk to this man he considered his friend. For as much as he had gotten to know Lantern and Flash, he wouldn't consider them good friends in the same manner as Batman and Wonder Woman. Not to say that they weren't good friends. Flash and he even had that race of theirs, and by a hair the Flash beat him. Lantern and he had been getting along very well lately to. He had gotten to know Wonder Woman (at the request of Perry in the guise of Superman) and considered her his friend. He would still be in Washington talking to her if she had not had to go back to Themyscira. Something about her Mother, the Queen, demanding her presence. So he was here to talk to the man who was a part time superhero. He buzzed the intercom

"Hello, I'm here for the interview with Mr. Wayne."

There was a pause. Then from the other end, what he assumed was the butler, in an old English accent "Mr. Kent, I assume?"

"Yes sir, from the Daily Planet."

"One moment sir."

The gate opened, and he walked up waving off his Taxi. He got up to the door. about twenty five feet before he was at the door, it opened. A dusty elderly man was waiting in a suit and bowtie.

"Good afternoon sir. Master Wayne has informed me about you, this way if you will." And he followed him down towards a large study. He stopped in front of a grandfather clock, and opened the weights at the bottom, pulling the one to the left. The clock opened, revealing a large hallway of carved out stone.

"Master Wayne is down in his study. Would you like anything sir?"

"No, thank you very much."

"I shall come down with some refreshments later."

Clark walked down a long stairwell. He arrived at the bottom. The room he arrived in was extraordinarily large. There was a long platform, very wide, at the end he saw a very very large array of computers, and at the end was Batman. There was a car, what looked like a nice custom model of some sort, and a ramp. There was a small reflecting pool, which he suspected came from the estuary of Gotham River from Lake Michigan. He walked down the ramp.

"Mr. Wayne, Nice to meet you."

"You can cut the act Clark. I know you used X-Ray's to see under my mask. I know you know who I am, and you know I know who you are. I know why your here."

"Oh, is that so?" He said With a grin. Wayne returned it, and then followed it with a quick laugh and returned to his work.

"You wanted to talk about what happened in Metropolis and Central City during the Invasion."

"Who wouldnt."

"Kent" he said, turning to face him. "What happened last week is cause for concern. If it happened once, its bound to happen again."

"Yeah I know. Which is why I wanted to talk about an idea I've had lately."

"Why me?"

"Out of everybody, Wonder Woman, Flash, Lantern, I trust you the most."

"That doesn't seem to say much about trust."

"I think it does. You know who I am, and you don't go around letting people know."

"What would I do with your identity?"

"You could sell it to Lex Luthor very easily, could drive me out of Metropolis."

"Well Mr. Kent I have a secret for you, as much as Lex Luthor hates Superman, Bruce Wayne hates Lex Luthor just as much."

"Is that so?"

"Its a Gotham Metropolis thing." He said grinning. "Deep dish versus thin Crust, Midwest versus East coast. LexCorp versus Waynetech. I promise you, I have enough dirt on Luthor for a story in the Planet every day for the next 20 years."

He laughed at that.

"Well, Mr Wayne."

"You know who I am, Just call me Bruce."

"OK. Bruce. What I want to know is if we were to for a team, I guess, would you be interested in joining it?"

"What kind of a team?"

"What you do in Gotham, What I do in Metropolis, we need to work together. If theres a giant monster in Gotham, your going to want to call somebody right?"

"Sure, but what am i supposed to offer you and the rest of the Demigods I worked with?"

"Well you organized us. Last I checked, you were the guy who developed all the plans, knew about everybodys powers and shut down the ground forces. You sound like one hell of an extraordinary Individual. If i was to form this team, I wouldn't want to work on it without somebody like you on it."

"And what am I exactly?"

"A friend." he said extending his hand.

Batman looked away for a second. and put his hand at his mouth. he turned back, and stood up, looked Clark staright in the eye, and reciprocated the handshake.

"A friend is a good thing to have."

"Ill call the others together. We can talk."

"Do you know where the Clocktower in the Old quarter is?"

"Yeah."

"Set the meeting up there."

"Sure thing." Clark reached into his pocket. This was something he had given to Louis, in case. It made a frequency he could hear, anywhere. It was only for emergencies, but he trusted Bruce with it.

"Take this, Its a signaler. If you ever need help, Ill be there."

"Sure thing." he reached into his pocket, and gave him a small flip phone. "I don't have super hearing, so if i ever need you, i can give you a call."

Clark looked over at The Armor. There were 3 identical suits. A quick x-ray showed that one of them was made of some stronger alloys than the others. It also looked like the one Bruce had worn last week and it was thoroughly trashed. He must have noticed, and asked him

"I wanted to ask you something about your suit. I know your Biology makes you essentially bulletproof, but from what I've gathered, your suit adds to this. Is this correct?"

"Yeah. The suit adds to my strength and durability, it's pretty hard to damage. Why?"

"Well as you can see, my armor is not so fortunate. I was wondering If you could help me with it."

"What, beating criminals to tough for you?" He said with a grin

"No. But when im fighting aliens, id like to have more assurance than some kevlar. Especially when I'm surrounded by a guy who eats tank shells for breakfast, and a Amazon, who knows the greek gods. Not to mention a guy who can do anything with a ring, and another who can run around the entire Earth in what, just under 2 hours?"

"Yeah. 1 hour 52 minutes and 3 seconds. Beat me by one second."

Bruce laughed, then he asked again "So can you help me?"

"You Know thats the last thing I thought i was going to hear today, a billionaire asking for me, a farmboys help." He said laughing

Bruce grinned back. "Its getting late. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming out in Gotham for a night. The rebuilding has opened up a lot of crime."

"Sure thing. and about the armor, It might take a little while, but I'm sure we can get your armor bulked up eventually."

"Thats good to hear."

"Why's that?"

"Well, considering after the event's of last week, I don't think things are just going to keep changing. After last week, nothing will ever be the same."

Author's Notes

Sorry to leave you hanging. The battle in the Mothership was something I thought i'd leave to the imagination. I'm not done, there is more to come, based around the event's which occurred here in this story. If i take a little while to post those, It's just so I can finish them ahead of time. Not really sure how long that will take, but it will get done eventually. So if you liked this story, please leave a review. Thank you for reading my story, means quite a lot. Thank you again and have a good day.


End file.
